Secret Identity
by MSBlackmon
Summary: Kori Anders is a classic bad girl, flirtatious and reckless. No one would ever expect her to be the sweet and innocent, Starfire. Starfire finds herself in a huge mess, Kori is in love with Richard Grayson, a boy from her school, but Starfire is in love with Robin. As both relationships advance, Starfire must make a decision. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans

Kori Anders stood at the main entrance to Jump City High. No matter how many times she saw the magnificent building, she always had to take a minute to appreciate the amazing work of architecture. Kori wore a leather jacket and jeans and boots. She wore dark tinged glasses to cover up her alien eyes. She had sprayed a foul smelling substance over her hair to darken it, not to mention a fake nose ring. No one would ever suspect the highly flirtatious, bad girl, Kori, to be the sweet and innocent superhero, Starfire.

"Yo, Kori." A boy named, Tyreese, called to her.

" Hey, Ty-bear" she walked over to him and gave him a flirty smile. Kori enjoyed seeing the tough jock blush at Kori's words. Even the modest Starfire knew that her looks were relished among humans.

" Kori, really? Stop stooping so low." A voice said. She turned around to see Richard Grayson. He was one of Kori's best friends, but even 'Ty-bear' knew about the insanely obvious crush she had on him.

" What the heck is that supposed to mean, Dickie boy?" Tyreese asked, fuming. Richard took his eyes away from Kori to glare at the dark skinned boy.

" I meant; Kori could do a hell of a lot better than you and you know it." He spat harshly.

" Whoa, somebody is obviously jealous of the Ty-man. It's not my fault your girlfriend is in love with me." He said, shooting daggers at the fair-skinned, blue-eyed boy. Kori, who had watched the boys fight nervously, blushed deeply and opened her mouth to protest, but Richard beat her to it.

" She's not my girlfriend, but if she was she'd be too busy with me to even think about you." He said, winking at Kori in an extremely flirty manner. Kori's bright red face darkened even more and he smiled a devious smile that reminded Kori of a lioness about to pounce on her prey.

" I hate to interrupt whatever twisted relationship is being built on right now, but first period is going to start in few minutes , so if you don't want to be late I would suggest that you start getting ready." A prissy girl in an inappropriate pink dress complained in a nasally voice.

" Buzz kill" Richard muttered under his breath. He walked into the building before I could say a word to him.

" Well, now that Mr. Bird brain is gone, you want to hit up the club tonight at 8? At the old warehouse by the pier?" Tyreese flirted with Kori, while they walked up the stairs.

" You bet, see you there." She said, running up the stairs away from him.

 _Hey, please tell me how you feel about this. If I get a review I'll update sooner._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll update as soon as possible. School is about to end, so it shouldn't be to much longer. Sorry for such short chapters.

I do not own Teen Titans

Starfire was in the Titan's Tower, school had ended and her disguise had been removed. Her homework was completed, with help from a now very frustrated Raven, and her thoughts wouldn't stop drifting back to Richard. He never normally acted that way, why had he done so now?

Starfire subconsciously grabbed the cruddy phone that was laying on her bed and began to text him.

KORI: hey, u comin 2 the prty tonite?

RICHARD: I wasn't planning on it, I might make an exception if you're going

KORI: Well, I am so you better be there :p

RICHARD: I see you're finally using proper English and grammar in your texts now :)

KORI: nope i is not gonna no more :)

RICHARD: Whatever, see you at 8

Starfire laughed at their playful banter. She looked over at the clock by her bedside. 5:30. She groaned, that was too long of a wait. A thought crossed Starfire's mind, how was she going to get out of the house, in her disguise , with out anyone noticing? Oh well, she thought, I guess I'll have to make an excuse.

There was an unexpected knock at the door and Starfire jumped. She flew over to the door and opened it.

"Greetings, friend." Starfire said automatically.

" Hey, Star." Robin replied with a strange look on his face. Robin always reminded Starfire of Richard, their personalities, sense if humor, they even looked similar. Maybe that's why I like Richard so much, she thought.

" Why have you come?" She asked cheerfully.

" I wanted to talk about how you're feeling." Robin said carefully with a concerned look on his face.

" What do you mean by that, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, confused.

A serious look washed over Robin's face. " I mean, I understand that you have a secret identity, and I was wondering if you're adjusting well to the human world." He said.

Starfire was startled, how had he known about Kori? " You know my secret identity?!"She asked loudly, scared and angry now.

"Of course not." He said a little irritated. Relief washed over Starfire. Her secret identity was the only thing she hadn't shared with the team, even a girl as friendly as Starfire needed to keep things to herself.

"Oh, I'm adjusting fine, thank you." She said, happy that her one secret was kept that way.

"Okay" He said, not quite believing her. They stood awkwardly at the door.

" I'm gonna go train." She said quietly. Robin nodded and they walked to the training room together. Anyone could see that they were more than friends. She was like an open diary, her emotions on display for all to see.

Please tell me if you think I got the characters wrong, its been a while since i saw the cartoon. Please review, if you have an idea for the story, PLEASE SHARE IT. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

_First off, holy crap. I haven't updated in forever! I am on vacation and I don't have constant computer access, which makes updating , my writers block is the most annoying thing ever. I know, I'm like the worst author ever! Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter longer, enjoy!_

 _If I owned Teen Titans, then I wouldn't be writing a FanFic now would I?_

Starfire and Robin walked out of the training room. Robin was mumbling about how it was impossible for him to be beaten, again. Starfire was laughing and floating higher than normal, her happiness not allowing her feet to touch the entered the common room to see a rather predictable sight, Beast Boy and Cyborg on the couch, playing a loud video game, and Raven reading a dark leather book in the corner. Starfire could tell she was trying very hard to not strangle the two noise makers.

" Seriously?! How did you do that?!" Cyborg shouted suddenly.

" A magician never reveals his secrets" Beast Boy said, trying to act as though it was a completely normal thing, even though a victory for him was very rare.

" Obviously you used magic, no way you would have beat me other wise." Cyborg muttered grumpily. Raven smirked at BB's mock offended face and Robin smiled at the team's interactions. Starfire was overjoyed, she flew up behind the changling and hugged him.

" Congratulations, friend Beast Boy!" She exclaimed loudly, a huge smile on her face.

" Uh...thanks?" The confused boy replied, a slight blush on his face. " It's not that big of a deal, though, I win all the time."

Cyborg burst out into loud guffaws. " Yeah, right. This is the first time you won since we played Giant Monkey Party Time." He said, recalling the time they played a game even they thought was juvenile.

Starfire let go of Beast Boy and her smile dropped.' What time is it?' She thought, panicked. ' Oh no, 3 minutes to get there if I wanna make it on time.'

" Star? Whats wrong?" Raven asked in her monotone, feeling the alien's sudden change in emotion.

" Oh nothing, I just have to be somewhere soon." The girl replied quickly.

" You going on a date?" Cyborg asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow. He relished both the embarrassed look on Starfire's face and the panicked look on the leader's.

" Of course not!" She protested, before flying to her room to escape the curious looks of her friends. She put on a sleeveless red top that showed her stomach and a pair of denim shorts. Starfire thought the outfit was hideous, way too inappropriate for a girl that was almost 15, but Kori would love it.' That's right' Starfire thought.' Right now I'm Kori. It's time to be Kori' Kori looked in the mirror, from her eyes that were changed with contacts, to her delicate feet that were concealed with short black boots, she was Kori. And she loved it.

In the Titan's garage, another young soul was getting into character. He hopped onto a red motorcycle, dreading the upcoming party. ' I am Richard now, nothing more, nothing less' Robin thought, zooming towards the pier.' Nothing more, nothing less.'

 _HEY! Richard is Robin, hands up if you saw that coming. Anyway, that was my attempt at the other characters, shout out to TomboyPrincess12 for giving me the idea to include the other characters, SadiaDaBomb and cassmtz for giving me excellent feedback on Kori's personality and others, for helping me get my lazy butt of the couch and write. Thank you all for reading and have a fine day._


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY, I know I haven't updated for a while, and I'm really sorry for doing this, but I don't think I'll be able to continue this story. I have lost interest and I have no inspiration. If you have ideas, review or PM me. I am going to focus in on a new story, one that I have a lot of interest in. In complete fairness, this was my first FanFic and it was very low quality. In the future, I may consider re-doing the story, but for now I'm gonna take a break. Please don't hate me, I'm still pretty young and on summer vacation away from home. I also am having a bit of a freak out. ( Life story time, you can skip if you want) I had a very serious problem with my knees that required me to have 3 surgeries, now, 2.5 years later, the problem is returning and I cant do anything about it. Again, I'm sorry. C ya.**


End file.
